


prank war

by stardustgirl



Series: Modern AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Crack, Deaf Character, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Humor, Memes, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Service Dogs, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Space Siblings, Teenagers, Teens being teens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Shrek is involved.  And so are toothpaste Oreos.





	prank war

**Author's Note:**

> April 1st means April Fools’ Day which means Modern AU crack. Go figure.

It started when Ezra thought it was a good idea to get Kanan to tell him where one of those things that block wheels were (Kanan had told him the name, but Ezra really only saw the need in knowing what the purpose was), and Kanan  _ also _ didn’t see anything wrong with it, and so Sabine came out of Lit the next day to find her motorcycle’s tire stuck.  Courtesy of one Ezra Bridger, of course (Jai Kell may or may not have been involved, it was hard to tell for certain).

The prank war only escalated from there.

Ezra found silly string caked on the (thankfully empty) shelf of his locker.  Sabine, in return, found herself dealing with the newest member of the Jarrus household, a duck egg that hatched fairly quickly (no one else seemed to find this particularly annoying or funny, not even when the animal took to following Sabine around to the point where it became problematic).  The war died off after that, Sabine not taking offense in Ezra’s last deed.

And  _ then _ Leia Organa found out about it.

And, predictably, Leia Organa got  _ involved _ with it.

Leia,  _ also _ predictably, sided with Sabine.

And the prank war began anew.

Ezra went to Hera’s and found himself being offered a caramel apple.  Which tasted a bit too much like an onion, once he actually  _ ate _ it.  Sabine woke up to several texts from Kanan asking if she was doing drugs (all Ezra had needed to do was tell Kanan that he was just worried for his friend, and that he didn’t want to bother Hera about it).

Leia asked to borrow Ezra’s phone to text her father at lunch two days after that, and Sabine conveniently appeared and began asking him what he had thought of the newest episode of the soap opera Hera made both their houses watch whenever they were at her place.  Upon later texting (or attempting to) Kanan, Ezra realized that any word shorter than four letters that he could think of had been changed to “weed,” and every number from 0-100 had been changed to “420 blaze it.” Kanan was suitably concerned.

That was when Ezra knew he was defeated.

Until, of course, he thought of Han.

Han was a last resort, being a person Too Closely Connected to Kanan and Leia for Ezra to even  _ think _ of involving him in the war originally, but now Times Had Gotten Desperate, which meant he  _ needed _ Han if he was to have any chance at outsmarting the girls.

And Luke.  He needed Luke, too.

It was Han’s idea to tape the airhorns behind every door in Hera’s apartment, her being deaf just an added bonus.  Chopper, too, was also one; they’d forgotten that her dog could hear. And Sabine. Sabine could hear.

Which was the best part.

Ezra found his locker suffering as an unwilling casualty in the war once again a week later, the exact same image of Shrek plastered at least twenty times both inside and outside.

Luke suggested toothpaste Oreos.

Kanan didn’t find anything wrong with their house, the next day, and it took Ezra, Luke,  _ and _ Han at  _ least _ three hours (combined, not consistently; Kanan needed distracting) to remove the toilet paper rolls.

It was only when Hera found herself seemingly a full three hours late to school after Sabine had already left that Ezra even  _ tried _ to approach the senior for a truce; after all, the war had been more unspoken than anything.

She agreed.

(Ezra was confronted by a smiley face seemingly formed by weeds on their lawn a few weeks later, and became even more confused upon realizing that they wouldn’t come out with weed killer.  Surprisingly,  _ Kanan _ was the one to inform him that they were, in fact, carrots.  He decided not to engage her in any sort of war again. At least until next April 1st.)


End file.
